The present invention refers to a solar radiation receiver comprising a chamber for the purpose of passing a working gas to an absorber for solar radiation for thermal absorption, the absorber being arranged in the chamber and having a dome-shaped window made of quartz glass for solar radiation, the window having an inside which faces the absorber and has a nominal internal temperature Ti of at least 950° C., and an outside which faces away from the absorber and is exposed to an ambient temperature Tu.
Furthermore, the present invention refers to a method for producing a dome-shaped window made of quartz glass.